1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a water level control system for bath tubs or similar apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The purpose of level control systems is to preselect with precision the water level in bath tubs or similar appliances and to monitor the filling process.
Devices of this nature are known. However, such devices have the inherent disadvantage that they are positioned in the area filled by the bath water and thus, restrict the room for movement of the person bathing. Moreover, these known devices are highly complicated in their structure and, consequently, relatively expensive to buy and also very often present an unaesthetic appearance in the bathroom.
The invention is based upon the need to create a water level control system which can be located completely outside the area filled by the bath water and in no way restricts the room for movement of the person bathing.